The Other Side
by ThePortOfKlarolineLove
Summary: Klaus is trapped on "the other side" and the only hope for him is Caroline. Is she strong enough to help him though?
1. Death of me

**Hello guys! Yes, I uploaded a new story. I wasn't really inspired to continue "Into darkness" one but all in good time. I promise I will not leave the story unfinished. **

**Also I wanna say a HUGE thank you to hazelelle aka ShatteredxDesires on YT for being my beta and correcting all the grammar mistakes I made while writing the story. You're simply the best!**

**PS: Just for the record. I wrote this story but Elle corrected the mistakes I made in grammar.**

**Okay, that's enough of speaking for now. Enjoy the story everyone ;)**

* * *

Caroline sat on the couch, her face covered in her hands. Distracted by the thoughts that were going on inside of her head, she didn't notice that somebody else entered the room.

"Are you okay, Care?" Stefan asked, worried about his friend.

"What?" was the only answer she could give.

"You seem to be distracted lately. Is something going on?" he continued.

Caroline had no idea how to answer. Well, she did but wasn't ready to admit the feelings she was having for a certain bloodthirsty original hybrid named, Klaus. Trying to avoid to question, she asked something else in response.

"Do you have any blood bags left in house?" Stefan's expression changed.

Was she really avoiding his questions again? Now he was 100% sure something was going on with her. She was acting very weird. _What was the reason though_, he thought. She was always opened up to him and now it seemed like she was scared of something or somebody. Either way, he answered the question she asked.

"You can find them in the basement, Caroline." she stood up from the couch and gave him a tight hug.

She didn't care if he didn't get the need she was feeling to have him around her. He was the only friend she had left. Elena was all vamped out, a monster without emotions. Damon was, Damon. And Bonnie was consumed by dark magic that the witches called expression. _How did all of this happen to her within months? _She thought.

"Thank you, Stefan." She told him, her hands still wrapped around him tightly. "for everything." She added before leaving the room, she walked in the direction of basement to fetch something she couldn't get enough of. Blood.

* * *

"What was that all about?"

Stefan turned to where the voice came from. "Damon." He sighed. He was in no mood to deal with his brother right now. All he cared about was getting his plan done. Killing Klaus would provide him with everything he needed to start living again.

"Nice to see you too, brother." Damon smirked, walking towards Stefan.

"So what's going on with our Vampire Barbie?" he was really curious. He might not be the best friend to her but he did care about her. "She's been acting really weird lately." he added.

So Damon noticed that too. Not wanting to discuss the subject any further, he changed the theme.

"Forget about Caroline, Damon. We have more important things to deal with right now."

Damon knew he was right so he tried to pay attention what his brother was telling him.

"Alright, let's get started." he stated, his attention fully concentrated on the map he now had in front of him. "Here's the dining room." his finger traced the pattern of the paper "and beneath it, we can find the center of the triangle." He explained some more.

"That means we need to find a way underground." Damon simply stated.

"That's correct." Stefan answered. "We have one problem though."

For real? What problem do they have now?

"And what's that?" Damon asked, annoyed. Stefan noticed the mood he had suddenly put Damon into. He knew his brother well and the fact there has been another complication in their plan made him angry.

"We need Caroline for this to work. She's the distraction we need to kill Klaus once and for all." He sighed.

"I don't see any problem in this, brother."

Just like, he thought. "Damon .." he started to explain something he knew his brother wouldn't get. Stefan saw the way Caroline acted around Klaus. He saw the light in her eyes and the way she shivered when he was too close. Suddenly he realized. She's acting all weird because she cares about Klaus and she is trying to find a way of telling him!

* * *

Caroline was coming back with some blood bags when she overheard Stefan and Damon's conversation.

"_We need Caroline for this to work. She's the distraction we need to kill Klaus once and for all." He sighed. _

"_I don't see any problem in this, brother." _

_Just like, he thought. "Damon .."_

No, no, no! She couldn't allow this. Dropping the blood bags onto the floor she ran out of the Salvatore mansion, already knowing the direction she was going to pick. Klaus. She needed to see him, she decided.

"KLAUS!" she yelled, knowing he could hear her since she was only a few meters away from the front door now.

* * *

Klaus was lying on his bed, ready to call it a night. The day he spent thinking about Caroline took the best of him. Her face never left his mind ever since the ball he invited her to.

"_KLAUS!" _ he heard a feminine voice, calling his name. It took him only a few seconds to realize that the voice he was hearing, belonged to Caroline.

He stood up from his bed, looking outside the window to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. But it wasn't. Caroline was really there, calling his name, scared.

Before he managed to walk downstairs to find out why her voice sounded like something terrible was about to happen, he found her already in his bedroom, catching her breath as she walked to his direction.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

She wanted to answer, she really did. But all she could think about was catching her own breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked once more, now taking few steps in her direction, his eyes filled with worry.

Finally, her pulse decreased so she tried to explain why she was here. "They are going to kill you, Klaus!" he found himself shocked. How could anybody kill him?! He's immortal. No matter what they do, he'll live.

Caroline saw the mixed expression on his face and tried to explain some more. "I know you think that you're invincible but you are not."

"But I am, sweetheart." He said, not knowing about the danger that was about to come.

Caroline, now standing with her hands buried in her face, yelled at Klaus when she saw Stefan creeping behind him, taking the advantage of Caroline being there to serve them as distraction.

"WATCH OUT!" was only thing she could say but it was too late. She heard Klaus's screaming when the white oak stake buried deeply into his chest.

"NO!" she yelled some more before Damon grabbed her and tried to get her out of the mansion.

With that, the last thing she was able to see was Klaus's lifeless body, lying on the floor.

"I'm going to bring him back" she decided. The only place he could have gone to was this awful place called "The other side". It was a place where all supernatural creatures found their home after being killed.

No matter what the cost, she would bring him back into the world of living.

"I'm going to bring him back." she whispered to herself, not really interested if Damon who was still dragging her outside the mansion heard her. She just didn't care. She had a goal she needed to accomplish. No matter what the cost, she repeated the sentence in her head.

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER EVERYONE! **

**Please, leave me your reviews so I know if it's worth to go on with this story ;) **

**Much love, Lila!**


	2. Separated

**Yay for chapter 2! I hope you guys will be able to enjoy it. I tried to put more details in it. Hope I succeeded. **

**And thank you again to my beta, Elle for correcting all grammar mistakes. You're the best!**

**Enjoy chapter 2 of The Other Side ;)**

* * *

Eerie. Silence. Moor. No chance of escaping. These were the words and legends used to describe the other side, but nobody really knew what was actually there. Until now.

Klaus opened his eyes in an effort to find out where he was. He didn't recognize the place. Everything was so unfamiliar and strange. _Where am I? What is this place? And how did I even get here? _were the only thoughts crossing his mind. Yet, he could not answer his own questions. As hard as he tried, he couldn't. But answering these questions weren't as important at the moment. The more important one was ... _How am I going to get out of here?_

After minutes of asking himself the very same thing, he decided to explore the area. Surely, he could find someone else in this place. Someone, who would be able to help.

Trying to stand up from the cold ground he was lying on, he thought that he saw something move in the distance. Not entirely convinced what it was or whether he even saw it, he still made the decision to follow it.

"Klaus." He heard a blurry voice calling his name.

"Anybody here?" he asked, waiting for a reply. Even after couple of minutes, he heard nothing but eerie silence so he got back into following whatever it was he saw earlier.

* * *

"Caroline, calm down!" Stefan demanded with a raised voice.

"Caroline, calm down?" She mocked the sentence, trying to imitate his voice. "How can I calm down after what you did?" The tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Caroline, please. Don't make this even harder for us. We needed to do this. He ruined all of our lives," He tried to explain but she covered her ears with her hands. She didn't need any more stupid excuses on why they had to kill Klaus. Yes, he was dangerous and a threat to them all. But that was before he met her. He was completely different person now.

"Don't even try to explain it to me, Stefan! I do not need any more excuses. All I need is to find a way to get him back to me."

And those were the last words she said before she stood up, and made her way to the fire place. He looked at her with sympathy. He felt terrible for her and yet, he had no power to undo what was already done. And even though he could, he wouldn't. He trusted Caroline but not Klaus.

"Hey," He said, walking towards the fire place to give her a tight hug. She didn't respond at first but after couple of minutes, she hugged him back.

"Why am I never the one?" she suddenly asked him. "Why do the guys that I want never want me? And when I finally found someone who makes me feel like I'm important, he has to be destroyed, or in this case, sent to the other side? WHY?" Tears were falling to her cheeks like waterfalls. Nothing could stop them.

"Caroline, do you remember what I told you?" Her stare was fixed on his face now.

"What?" she asked, barely whispering.

"You're strong. You're beautiful. You're good," he continued, "You are worth so much more than Klaus. I know you love him because he makes you feel like you're important and everything but…" stopping for a second, he gave her enough space to disagree.

"I'm not. I am always the one who is everyone's second choice. It's the way it is." She whispered.

"You're not giving yourself enough credit, Caroline. Can you not see what an amazing person you are?"

"No, I can't. When I was human, I was a bitch. I wanted to be in a charge of everything. People only talked to me if they needed something done because they knew I would do it." Taking a breath, she explained some more. "When I became a vampire, everything changed. I ran around the city killing innocent people!" The thought of the memory made her grow weak in the knees.

"And then, you helped me. I felt like I finally had a real friend. But that wasn't enough. Not for me. I wanted more."

"Caroline," he sighed.

"No, let me finish," She interrupted him.

"Okay," he simply stated. Hoping she wouldn't start the topic that included him and his girlfriend and Caroline's best friend, Elena.

"Happiness is all I've ever wanted. Having someone, who would care for me the way you do for Elena."

_Oh, no. Here we go again. _He rolled his eyes. She saw it but continued with her speech anyway.

"I thought it was that when Tyler and I were together but I was mistaken. He cheated on me the whole time. With Hayley. You remember her, don't you?"

Hayley, the werewolf girl that had helped Tyler break the sire bond from Klaus. "Yes, I do," He answered. Of course he remembered her.

"And when I found out, it broke me. I loved him so much. The thought of losing him to another girl was unbearable. And then…" she stayed quiet for a minute.

"What then?"

"Klaus came into my life," She paused. "And everything changed." She said with a voice softer than any other he had heard before.

_This can't be happening._ Stefan kept repeating the sentence in his head. Only now he saw what effect Klaus actually had on Caroline. He needed to find a way to make her forget about him and he knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

After hours of following the shadow, creature or just a glimpse of something he saw, Klaus felt tired. There was a possibility that what he saw wasn't even real. His mind could be playing tricks on him like with the voice he heard before.

He looked around, not able to see anything that showed any form of life. All he saw was a plain with nothing but mud around for a far as he could see. It was never-ending. He more he trudged on, the more he realized his attempts were futile. There was no way out.

Sitting down, he took out the locket he kept in his left pocket. It was the only gift he had ever gotten. Nobody had ever given him anything. Not until **she** came into his life. Caroline was the only light in his darkness.

He opened up the locket and looked at the picture of her inside. _God, wasn't she the most beautiful girl on planet? _he thought. With this thought, his mind wandered into the past. More specifically, to the night he invited her to his family's ball.

"_Good evening." He greeted her, politely. _

_Caroline was walking towards him, she had no idea why though. He was the bad guy. The one who killed, slaughtered and took everything he wanted. Yet, she found him irresistible. His accent and the way he looked tonight had a lot to do with it. _

_When she reached him , he made her even more nervous. Desperate to hide the effect he had on her, she simply said, "I need a drink," and walked away in the direction of a bar. _

Klaus, now immersed in memories about their moments together, started to caress the locket and gave a kiss to Caroline's photo that rested inside.

"I'll find my way back to you, I promise," he said with certainty. "You're the only pure thing in my life, Caroline," he continued, "And nobody will ever tear you apart from me."

"Oh, how romantic, Niklaus," a very familiar voice, stated. "I'm not entirely sure you can keep your promise, though." The voice continued.

Klaus didn't even need to turn around. He had already recognized the voice.

"Mikael,"he said in disgust.

"Good, I see that you remember me, my dear son," He said, walking towards where Klaus was sitting.

"How could I ever forget?" he glared at him. Mikael was the reason of everything bad that happened to Klaus throughout the years. He was not his son by blood and so his stepfather treated him like nothing.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun, you and I," he smiled, devilishly. Before Klaus could say anything sarcastic, Mikael spoke again. "Do you know where you are?" He raised his eyebrows.

So he knows. How could he know? It made no sense. But then Klaus started to think more. His stepfather was dead. He killed him. There was no way he could be alive, was there? _Oh, crap. _Klaus thought.

"We're on the other side, aren't we?" he said, his voice breaking.

"Indeed and you have a lot of enemies here, my dear boy," He burst into a huge laugh. "And there's no way out. Once you're here, you never leave. NEVER." He made sure he emphasized the last word. "We're your death. And you will never break free." He continued.

_Wait, we? What does he mean by "we"? _But before he could ask what he meant, more figures came from the shadows. Their devilish grins were staring at him. He recognized most of them. They were all supernatural beings he had killed throughout the centuries. And now they were back to take their revenge.

"Alright, bring it on," he whispered.

* * *

**PLEASE, LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

**Until the next update, Lila!**


End file.
